Mateusz Ziółko
Mateusz Ziółko (ur. 20 czerwca 1986 w Zubrzycy Dolnej) – polski piosenkarz, pianista oraz autor muzyki i tekstów piosenek. Biografia Urodził się 20 czerwca 1986 w Zubrzycy Dolnej, jego rodzice pochodzą z Orawy. Jego matka śpiewała w zespole regionalnym, a osiem i pół roku starszy brat Robert ukończył szkołę muzyczną w klasie akordeonu. Chodził do kilku liceów w Krakowie. W dzieciństwie uczył się gry na pianinie. Nie ukończył szkoły muzycznej, uczęszczał na zajęcia fortepianu do profesora związanego z Papieską Akademią Teologiczną. W wieku piętnastu lat założył swój pierwszy zespół muzyczny o nazwie De Vils, w którym m.in. grał na fortepianie i śpiewał. W skład zespołu, oprócz niego, wchodzili: Marcin Pilch (perkusja), Łukasz Pilch (gitara) i Maksymilijan Janc (gitara basowa). Początkowo tworzyli muzykę do tekstów autorstwa jego matki. W 2008 wziął udział w przesłuchaniach do pierwszej edycji programu TVN Mam talent!. Przeszedł etap przed jurorami i zakwalifikował się do listy półfinalistów. 29 listopada wystąpił w finale talent show, w którym zajął czwarte miejsce. W 2012 wraz z zespołem wziął udział w przesłuchaniach do czwartej edycji programu telewizji Polsat Must Be the Music. Tylko muzyka i dotarł do etapu półfinałowego. Przed udziałem w talent show Ziółko zaczął gościnnie występować w charakterze solisty w programie Jaka to melodia? w TVP1. Był członkiem składu koncertowych projektów muzycznych, takich jak np. Michael Jackson Symfonicznie, Freddie Mercury Symfonicznie i Queen Story. Występował jako support przed organizowanymi w Polsce koncertami zagranicznych artystów, takich jak m.in. Amy Macdonald, Coolio i John Miles. 19 czerwca 2015 wystąpił u boku Andrei Bocelliego na koncercie w ramach Europejskiej Stolicy Kultury we Wrocławiu. W styczniu 2013 wydał singiel „Tak wiele”. Jesienią tego samego roku wystąpił w eliminacjach do trzeciej edycji programu TVP2 The Voice of Poland. Na etapie tzw. „przesłuchań w ciemno” wykonał utwór „When a Man Loves a Woman” Percy’ego Sledge i trafił do drużyny Marka Piekarczyka. Podczas „Bitew” został „skradziony” przez Marię Sadowską i dołączył do jej składu, by ostatecznie zostać przez nią wybranym do występów w odcinkach na żywo. 30 listopada zajął pierwsze miejsce w finale programu, dzięki czemu podpisał kontrakt z wytwórnią muzyczną. W czerwcu 2014 wystartował w konkursie „SuperDebiuty” w ramach 51. Krajowego Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu i ostatecznie wygrał po wykonaniu utworu „Wspomnienie” Czesława Niemena. W październiku 2015 wspólnie z raperem Liberem nagrał utwór „7 rzeczy”, który zapowiadał jego pierwszy album studyjny. Płyta zatytułowana Na nowo ukazała się w 26 maja 2017 i w dniu premiery uzyskała status złotej. Pozostałymi singlami promującymi album zostały piosenki: „W płomieniach” i „Szkło” oraz utwór „Bezdroża”, który nagrał w duecie z Sylwią Grzeszczak. Życie prywatne Jego pierwszą żoną była Jadwiga Bukowska, z którą ma dwóch synów, Maksymiliana i Franciszka. Para rozwiodła się. 10 czerwca 2017 wziął ślub z Marianną Sokołowską, z którą ma dwóch synów, Jana i Jakuba. Rodzina mieszka pod Krakowem. W programie Odcinek pierwszy center Odcinek drugi center *Adriana Kalska przyznała punkty Mateuszowi Ziółkowi. Odcinek trzeci center *Rafał Szatan przyznał punkty Mateuszowi Ziółkowi. Odcinek czwarty center *Rafał Szatan przyznał punkty Mateuszowi Ziółkowi. *Katarzyna Maciąg przyznała punkty Mateuszowi Ziółkowi. *Michalina Sosna przyznała punkty Mateuszowi Ziółkowi. *Adriana Kalska przyznała punkty Mateuszowi Ziółkowi. Odcinek piąty center Odcinek szósty center Odcinek siódmy center *Rafał Szatan przyznał punkty Mateuszowi Ziółkowi. Odcinek ósmy (odcinek włoski) center Odcinek dziewiąty center Odcinek dziesiąty (finałowy) center Galeria 41237099_1351556268314046_8305293816370298880_n.jpg Twoja-twarz-brzmi-znajomo-10-znamy-zwyciezce-2-odcinka_15.jpeg 5d140724bbb319feb0a48171349e.1000.jpg 42836843_1365697283566611_5559426897965744128_n.jpg 0d5e047cd5cb235e74b4ca8f7722.1000.jpg 55ab5e42eee65 o,size,969x565,q,71,h,556bdf.jpg 44393507_1381276338675372_439739668255211520_n.jpg 1678942.jpg 9e59068ffb9f2618c555bcdce419.1000.jpg 200010003.jpg Zobacz też *Występy finalistów *Występy zwycięzców gościnne *Występy gościnne jedenastej edycji Kategoria:Uczestnicy poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie uczestnicy poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Uczestnicy dziesiątej edycji Kategoria:Finaliści Kategoria:Zwycięzcy